


Just a Day, Just an Ordinary Day

by TheUltimateMaddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mostly Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateMaddie/pseuds/TheUltimateMaddie
Summary: On the first day of every month at 12:00 am, there is a beginning and an end. For Keith and Lance, it is usually one or the other as they try to navigate their new relationship and the ups and downs life throws at them.





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly started because I wanted to write a fic with a Vanessa Carlton song as the title. But it became a lot more. I had originally intended to post it as one long chapter, but I decided to break it up by month (in the story, not in real life). Because of this, the chapters start out pretty short, and gradually get a little longer. Basically this is super self-indulgent and I hope you enjoy reading the Klance feels as much as I enjoyed writing it.

January 1; 12:00 am – Keith 

 

“Happy New Year!” the cheers of their friends rang through the room as Keith wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist and pulled him closer. Lance smiled and gently pressed his lips to Keith’s. The kiss was sweet and gentle, a break from the harsh and desperate rhythm they usually had.

“Happy New Year,” Keith whispered, pulling back enough so that their lips were just brushing. He stared into Lance’s big eyes, and he had never felt more in love. They may have only been dating for 2 months, but Keith already knew Lance was the one. 

He’d known since they met two years ago. They had been placed on the same air force team, and their introduction had been Lance marching up to him on their very first day and declaring himself Keith’s rival. 

At first Keith couldn’t believe someone would be that stupid, and he had hated Lance and pretty much anything he did. But as they worked together more, he found himself being drawn more and more to him.

6 months later, Keith knew he was in love, but Lance was a different story. Lance had a girlfriend at the time and it broke Keith’s heart every day to see them together, but being near Lance was worth the pain.

It wasn’t until much later that Keith had found out that Lance was only dating Allura to get his mind off of Keith. They were both idiots, but now they were idiot boyfriends, and that was good enough for Keith. 

“Hey lovebirds!” Allura shouted at them from across the room. “Quite snogging and get over here before Pidge drinks all the champagne!” Pidge, who was indeed drinking directly from the champagne bottle, threw a startled look at Keith and Lance and started chugging faster. 

Lance chuckled and the sound made Keith shiver. They headed back into the thick of the party and managed to grab two glasses of champagne that had not been guzzled by their little friend. 

Keith raised his glass and gently clinked it against Lance’s. “Here’s to a great year,” he says. Lance smiled, his face radiating joy and Keith knows he is the luckiest man alive.

“I’ll drink to that,” Lance says, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip of the sparkling liquid, eyes never leaving Keith’s. In the crowded room, they are alone, drowning in each other and neither one even wanting to come up for air.


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February is the month of Valentine's Day - cuteness and fluff is bound to follow!

February 1; 12:00 am – Lance 

 

Lance squealed as he flopped backwards on his bed. He laid still for a moment, not wanting to forget a second from tonight, then squealed again and began rolling back and forth. 

Tonight had been so amazing. Keith had to leave for a mission for the air force, and he would be missing Valentine’s Day. To make up for it, he had surprised Lance with the most romantic night of his life. 

The night had started out normal enough. Keith had texted him to dress nice. Lance was super confused, usually Keith didn’t are about looks and clothes, like at all. (The only exception being Keith’s hair of course). 

But Lance trusted Keith, so he had gone along with it and dressed up in a blue button down that he bought specifically because it matched his eyes, as well as some dark slacks and his shiniest shoes. 

Keith came by at 6, and Lance’s heart had melted at the sight of his usually - while overall lovely - kind of a slob of a boyfriend dressed in a suit.

And Keith had gone the whole 9 yards. A reservation at the fanciest restaurant in town. A bouquet of a dozen roses, even a box full of Lance’s favorite chocolates – salted caramel. But the best part by far had been just an offhand conversation they had had while entering the restaurant. It had been short, and Keith probably didn’t remember it, but Lance knew he would treasure it for a long time.

“This place is so impressive,” Lance had been dazzled by the elegance and glamour of the restaurant. As they got to the front door, Keith, surprisingly, gave Lance’s name to the host. 

Lance turned confused eyes on Keith, who looked a little embarrassed. “Why is the reservation under my name?” Lance asked. 

Keith cleared his throat. “Well, for a place like this, you have to reserve a table months in advance. In my case, 4 months ago.”

Lance’s breath caught in his throat. They had barely been dating for 3 months, but Keith had booked the table 4 months ago? “But I still don’t get why it’s under my name?” He asked.

“Well, this place is a great date restaurant, and while I had hoped you would be going with me, I wasn’t sure. So I made the reservation under your name so you could come here regardless.”

Lance’s eyes watered a little and he opened his mouth, but the host returned and they were escorted to their table, the moment lost.

The rest of the night had been incredibly romantic, the food excellent. Afterwards, they drove up to the local make out mountain and fooled around in the back of Keith’s car, laughing like teenagers and trying desperately to forget that after Keith dropped Lance off that night he would be flying out on a dangerous mission for the air force.   
Lance hugged his pillow closer to himself. The night had been perfect. Not because of the fancy restaurant, or the fancy chocolate or the fancy flowers. Not because he loved kissing Keith and they had done so for hours. 

Because Keith had booked the restaurant 4 months ago, and they had barely been dating for 3. Because Keith loved him so much that he had wanted Lance to be happy, regardless of his own feelings. Because Lance, hands down, had the best boyfriend in the whole damn world.


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut guys! I am very proud of myself, I had such a hard time writing this chapter, it's my first smut lmao. Courtesy Warning though this is NSFW!

March 1; 12:00 am – Keith

 

“Yes,” Lance moaned as Keith smoothly slid inside him. After what seemed like hours of foreplay, it felt like heaven to give in to Lance’s pleading and finally start fucking him.

“You feel so good, baby,” Keith gasped, pressing his forehead against Lance’s. Lance made a small, needy noise in response, the kind that he knew drove Keith nuts.

Keith lowered his head until his lips brushed against Lance’s and drove his hips forward. Lance let out a startled yell and clawed at Keith’s back. Keith bit his lip at the sharp sting of Lance’s nails. 

“Warn a guy before you do that again, will ya?” Lance gasped. Keith grinned. 

“Consider yourself warned then,” he practically growled, giving Lance no time to brace himself before thrusting hard. The noises that started coming out of Lance are otherworldly, and Keith never wanted them to stop.

“Wait, stop,” Lance patted Keith’s shoulder gently. It took massive effort to stop his forward motions, but Keith managed to reign himself in and pull back to look at Lance.  
“What’s wrong, did I hurt you,” Keith asked worriedly, looking down to where their bodies are intimately joined. 

Lance shook his head. “No, you didn’t, I just,” Lance grasped Keith’s biceps and surprised him by rolling so that Lance was sitting on Keith’s hips. The move drove Keith even deeper inside Lance and they both moaned while adjusting to the new position.

“I think it’s high time I realized my power bottom potential, don’t you?” Lance grinned down at Keith’s shocked face.

“Um, uh, yeah,” Keith stuttered, his hands lowering onto Lance’s hips. Lance leaned forward and nipped at Keith’s nose.

“And to get us in the mood, I put together a little playlist,” Lance reached over the bed to grab the remote on the bedside table. “I chose the first song because it reminds me of you,” Lance whispered over Keith’s lips, grinding his hips a little. Keith’s noise in response was muffled by Lance pressing their lips together.

“BE MY BAD BOY BE MY MAN BE MY WEEKEND LOVER BUT DON’T BE MY FRIEND.” Keith jumped as the song started blasting from Lance’s speaker system. He sat up, somehow managing to keep himself inside Lance, and covered his ears. 

“What the fuck?” he yelled over the noise. He looked away from the speakers to see Lance start laughing uncontrollably. 

“You should have seen your face, oh my god!” Lance wiped tears from his eyes, holding his stomach as he continued to chortle. Keith snatched the remote from Lance’s hand and turned off the god awful song. 

“That song reminds you of me, does it?” Keith asked, a sly smile stretching his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. 

Lance, still giggling, put his arms around Keith’s shoulders and drew their faces closer together till their noses and lips were touching. “Maybe,” he chuckled, his hand coming up to play with Keith’s hair.

“You’re gonna pay for that one, love,” Keith grinned as he pulled Lance back to the bed, both of them dissolving into giggles, and then moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I am incapable of writing serious smut lmao


	4. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 1st, otherwise known as Lance's favorite holiday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the angst starts, sorry not sorry lol. I just can't resist the urge to write these boys being angsty.

April 1; 12:00 am – Lance

 

“Babe. Baaabe,” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear. Keith grumbled and shrugs Lance off of him. “Babe, its midnight, which means it’s officially my favorite holiday!” Lance continued to pester his boyfriend, even poking him on his cheek. 

“Lance, stop it, you know I have an important presentation tomorrow,” Keith grumbled into his pillow. 

“So what, you can spare a few minutes right. I have something special for you,” Lance’s voice grew sing-songy. He excitedly reached under his pillow where he had stored Keith’s gift. 

It was a compass, with a black and white photo of Lance tucked into the top. They had seen it in Captain America: The First Avenger, and Keith had remarked how it would be nice to have something like that for his missions. Lance had gotten the gift almost immediately after, but he decided to wait until his favorite holiday to give it to his boyfriend. 

“Baby, I know you have a presentation, but I have a gift for you and I can’t wait till morning.” Lance said excitedly, shaking Keith a little. 

Keith swatted Lance’s hand away sharply. “Lance stop it. I don’t have time for your stupid pranks right now. I need some sleep so I don’t get fucking fired for bombing this presentation.”

Lance shrank back a bit, biting his lip. This was so not how he pictured this going. “But,” he started, stopping when he was interrupted by Keith’s groan. 

“God, Lance, can you for once be serious and stop acting like a fucking child? Go to sleep,” Keith snapped, rolling over so that his back was facing Lance. 

It felt like a punch in the gut, to be called a child by the one person he thought would never judge him for his admittedly sometimes loud and crazy personality. 

“Ok, sorry,” Lance whispered, laying back down. He reached out to stroke Keith’s back in an effort to… soothe him? Soothe himself? Lance wasn’t sure, but he hesitated a few inches from Keith’s shoulders before pulling his hand back to his chest. 

Slowly, so he doesn’t disturb Keith, Lance slid the gift out from under his pillow and sneaked in under Keith’s. He’d find it in the morning, and then all would be forgiven. Lance closed his eyes and hoped.


	5. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go downhill very rapidly, sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I am a horrible angst-loving gremlin. Please forgive me

May 1; 12:00 am – Keith 

 

Keith’s day had started out shitty, and then progressively gotten worse. He had slept through his alarm, and was late for work on the day he was supposed to meet with his boss. He had made mistake after mistake in that way that happens after you start your day off schedule. By the time he got home, all he wanted to do was collapse into bed and melt into his mattress.

What he definitely did not want was to be blasted with silly string the moment he walked into the door. Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened. 

He looked through ropes of blue silly string to see Lance’s grinning face and he felt his irritation boil up and over. 

“What the fuck, Lance!” he shouted, throwing his bag to the ground and pulling silly string off of himself. Lance’s smile melted a little.

“I… I thought it would cheer you up,” he said hesitantly.

“Really, you thought spraying me with sticky shit would make me happy? Are you an idiot?” Keith snapped, finally freeing himself from the silly string and storming past Lance into the apartment. “You’re so fucking childish sometimes, Lance.”

“That’s it!” Keith was startled to hear Lance yell and had to duck as the can of silly string sailed past his head. “I’m not childish, you’re just too boring! And insensitive! You know I hate being called childish but you keep doing it anyway!” 

“I’m saying it because it’s true!” Keith yelled back. “You go through life like there are no consequences but there are, Lance. There are consequences, okay?”

“I fucking know that!” Lance says, his hands curling into fists. “You think I don’t know that? Obviously a consequence of wanting to cheer up my boyfriend is this!” Lance gestured to the space between them.

Keith shook his head, exasperated. “I’m going to bed. You can show yourself out until you cool off.”

“No,” Lance said sharply. “We’re not going anywhere until I say what I need to say.” Keith sighed and crossed his arms. Lance paused, and looked down. When he raised his face, Keith was startled to see tears in his eyes. 

“Babe,” Keith said, concerned. He hadn’t realized how serious Lance was until now. 

“Don’t babe me,” Lance’s voice breaks as he talks. “I’m so sick of this, Keith. I’m sick and tired of feeling like I’m entering a battlefield whenever I come over here, or when you come to my place.”

“What are you trying to say?” Keith feels breathless, like he needs to say more but he doesn’t know what.

Lance buries his face in his hands. “I don’t feel comfortable around you anymore.”

Keith feels like he’s been punched in the gut. “You don’t feel safe around me?” he asked. Lance immediately looked up and shook his head. 

“No, of course I feel safe. I know you would never hurt me. I just don’t feel happy. I feel sad and upset and that’s not how you should feel around your boyfriend.”

“I’m sorry, Lance,” Keith whispered. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Lance closed his eyes and slid his hands behind his neck. “You make this so hard, you beautiful bastard.” He whispered, before looking back at Keith, tears finally spilling over. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, but” Lance paused and took a breath. “I think… we should take a break.”

If Keith thought he had felt like he had been punched before, it was nothing to how he felt now. “What? Are you serious?” Keith’s vision was going a little fuzzy and he had trouble getting his words out. “No, baby, please don’t do this. We can fix this.” He strode forward to try and take Lance into his arms, but Lance stepped back and held out his hand to ward Keith off. 

“No, please,” Lance said. “I just, need some time to think.”

“So you’re breaking up with me?” Keith asked, feeling tears coming to his eyes. This couldn’t be happening.

“I guess I am,” Lance said weakly. He wiped his tears, then grabbed his bag from where it was resting on the coffee table. “I’m so sorry, Keith.” He whispered, as he headed for the door, and didn’t look back.

As Lance stepped through the doorway, Keith could feel his heart leaving with him.


	6. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a lil late. Here is Lance's side after the break up, next is Keith's side.

June 1; 12:00 am – Lance

 

Lance stared at the glowing red letters of his alarm clock as they switched from 11:59 to 12:00. It was June 1st, officially one month since he made the biggest mistake of his life and walked away from the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Lance had been so mad that night, and he had had a right to be mad. Things weren’t good the way they were going. But Lance did stupid things when he was mad, so he chose to walk away instead of staying and trying to work things out with Keith. 

And then he had realized things too little too late. It had taken Lance a while to cool off, but once he did, three days after the fight, he hopped into his car and broke at least 4 traffic laws trying to get to Keith’s as fast as he could. 

He ran up to the door and was about to knock when he heard Keith yelling inside.

“No, you listen Shiro. I never want to see his stupid face again. You can tell him that I’ve moved on and I found someone new, someone so much better than him. So you can tell him that he can go fuck himself with a spoon! ” Keith sounded furious, his voice getting louder with every word. 

Lance stumbled back, shock numbing his heart. Had Keith really found someone better in just a few short days? It couldn’t be. Keith couldn’t be talking about moving on from Lance already.

“Of course I’m talking about Lance, who else would I be talking about?” Keith’s voice had gone down. Now he just sounded immensely tired. 

Lance stepped back until he felt the rail press against his back. He had really and truly fucked up. Just like he fucked up everything is his life. Only this time, he hadn’t just messed up, he had lost the future he had been dreaming about. His future with Keith.

Lance rolled over in bed and saw the clock now read 12:05. Time seemed to move at a snail’s pace now, as it had ever since The End, as he was calling it. A little dramatic, he knew. But Lance was nothing without his flair for the dramatic and he refused to lose that to his grief as well. 

He felt tears pressing against his eyelids, and he buried his face in his pillow, willing them down. He had cried pretty much every night for a month and he was tired of it.

He had wasted enough of his tears on mean-boring-moving-on-Keith-Kogane. 

If Keith could move on, then so could Lance. In fact, tomorrow he’ll head out to the bar after work and see if he can pick up a hot date.

For all his bravado, Lance knew this was a lie. Even if he did manage to land a date, he was not moving on from Keith. And he wouldn’t be for a long, long time.


	7. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's side, and more angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super cliche was whatever, I love it lol.

July 1; 12:00 am – Keith 

 

“Moving into position, Captain,” came the voice over Keith’s radio. 

“Roger that, Cadet. Just take it nice and slow.” Keith followed the cadet through the routine training session. He had done this a million times with a million different cadets, honestly he could do it with his eyes closed if he wanted to. 

In his boredom, his thoughts drifted to where they usually went- Lance. It had been 2 months since they broke up. Keith had been devastated after that night. He had desperately wanted to get Lance back, but what Lance said had stuck with him.

Lance wasn’t happy. Keith couldn’t make Lance happy. And Keith had decided that he would rather suffer and have Lance be happy than drag Lance down with him. 

To make matters worse, though, Shiro had called him a few days after the break up to tell him that his ex, Rolo was in town and wanted to meet up. Rolo had been a cheating sack of shit who had broken up with Keith over a year ago and also stolen a couple hundred dollars when he left.

“Shiro, I don’t want to meet with him, seriously.” Keith was exasperated and confused. Shiro had been there when Keith complained about what a horrible boyfriend Rolo was, so he wasn’t sure why Shiro was pushing this. 

“Maybe you could just give him a shot. He really seems like he’s changed. You could at least use him as a rebound.” Shiro suggested. 

“Shiro, I said no,” Keith was quickly growing irritated. He wanted to be wallowing about Lance, not moving on to a rebound.

“Keith, listen,” Shiro started. 

“No, you listen Shiro. I never want to see his stupid face again. You can tell him that I’ve moved on and I found someone new, someone so much better than him. So you can tell him that he can go fuck himself with a spoon! ” Keith’s anger from over the last few days bubbled up and spilled over until he was practically screaming into the phone.

“So when you’re talking about this someone better, you’re talking about Lance, right?” Shiro asked.

“Of course I’m talking about Lance, who else would I be talking about?” Keith’s anger had dissipated after the much needed yell. Now he just wanted to take a 30 year nap and melt into oblivion for a while.

“Which is exactly what I’m trying to show you, Keith,” Shiro had that voice on that he used when he thought he knew what was best for his friends. The fact that he was usually right didn’t matter much to Keith right now, however. “You and Lance belong together. You need to fight for him.”

“He’s not happy with me Shiro. And I’d rather die than make Lance unhappy. He deserves this chance to get out of the black hole called Keith Kogane.”

“Keith-“ Shiro’s voice was full of pity now, and Keith couldn’t stand to hear any more. 

“I have to go Shiro, sorry.” And with that Keith disconnected the call.

Keith was jerked back to reality when a very startled cadet spoke into the radio. “Uh, Captain, what does this blinking light mean?” Keith’s mind sharpened into work mode as he focused on what the cadet was saying.

“What light?” he asked.

“The one that’s blinking red on the center console.”

“Shit,” Keith barely had enough time to squeeze out the curse before one of the engines on the plane exploded in front of him. His last thought as shrapnel headed straight for his cockpit was entirely predictable, but powerful to him just the same: I want to see Lance again.


	8. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If being in a coma can't bring them back together, what can?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I'm so bad at chapter summaries. Well, here is the reason I decided to post this fic as separate chapters - it's the longest by far. By the by, I was listening to "Love Found Us" from the Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron soundtrack while writing this and it was magical. 10/10 would recommend.

August 1; 12:00 am – Lance 

 

Lance ran down the hospital hallways as fast as he could without flat out knocking people down, though he was tempted to do so a few times.

It had been a month. A whole fucking month since he had gotten the call that still made his stomach drop to think of.

He had been in bed, dozing off when his phone began shrieking. He cursed himself for forgetting to turn it off, but when he glanced at the screen, it said it was a call from work. Lance was so confused, why was the airforce calling him at 2 in the morning?  
“Hello,” he said cautiously into the phone.

“Hello, may I speak with Lance McLain?” came a clinical voice.

“This is him.” Lance replied.

“You’re listed as the emergency contact for Keith Kogane, is this accurate?” The voice became the center of Lance’s world as he sat up quickly.

“Yes, I am, what’s wrong?” He asked, his words coming out in a rush.

“Captain Kogane was overseeing a nighttime flight test routine, when a mechanical error occurred in the engine of a cadet. Captain Kogane’s plane was caught in the explosion. He’s been taken to the ICU at County Cross hospital.”

“I’m on my way,” Lance had choked out, already out of bed and throwing on whatever clothes he could grab fastest.

It had been two months since their breakup, but Lance was starkly reminded in this moment that he was still in love with Keith as ever. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was one thing to know that the person you loved most in the world wasn’t with you, but at least they were alive, and happy. This was… this was a kind of terror that Lance had only felt a few times before when he realized he had no idea where one of his baby siblings had been for the past several hours.

And Keith, if he didn’t… Lance did not let himself finish the thought. But if he was… then he would have gone not knowing how much Lance still loved him. He would be gone from this world thinking that Lance didn’t want more than anything to be with him.

Lance could feel that he was crying, could feel the warm tears trickling down his face, but he ignored them stubbornly. Keith needed him. 

Just like he needed him now, almost a month later, back at the same damn hospital after Lance had gotten another call that made his stomach drop. 

“Lance McLain, Mr Kogane has woken from the coma he has been in for the past month,” The nurse had said it as if it wasn’t a fucking bomb she was dropping. A welcome bomb, Keith was alive! 

And yet the doctors had warned him time and time again that they wouldn’t know the full extent of the damage to his brain until he woke up. Lance didn’t care, he knew he would love Keith through any of it, but that didn’t make the possibility that something could be wrong any less painful. 

Lance had been running through the halls, but now that he was finally in front of Keith’s door, he hesitated. What if Keith didn’t want to see him? What if Keith still hated him for walking out on their relationship? What if Keith really had moved on? 

All the doubts and insecurities Lance had been pushing down for the past month to focus on Keith’s health came rushing back in. Lance took a deep breath and steeled himself. 

He was the one who came running to Keith’s side at 3 am. He was the one who Keith had as his emergency contact. He was the one who had spent so many uncomfortable nights curled up in the chair next to Keith’s hospital bed. If anyone had a right to go in that room, it was him dammit!

In a moment of righteous indignation, Lance pushed open the door and strode through. Of course, the second he locked eyes with Keith, all that energy drained out of him into a puddle on the floor, along with Lance’s heart and his tears.

Keith’s eyes widened as he took in Lance’s wet cheeks. “I was going to do the ‘Who are you again’ joke, but if you’re already crying, I’ll skip it.” Keith said, with a hesitant smile.

Lance choked on a laugh. “I would have killed you for shit like that, you bastard.”

Keith held out his arms, and Lance rushed forward, letting a month of worry and tears out into the embrace. 

“I know this is a huge fucking cliché, and that you are probably really happy with your life and moved on and stuff, but when my plane was hit, all I could think about was how much I wanted to see you again.”

The admission made Lance sob and pull Keith tighter, but before he could respond, there was a knock at the door. Lance reluctantly pulled back and wiped his face as Keith’s doctor opened the door.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I was just dropping this off,” the doctor nodded to the cardboard box in his hands before putting it on a table near the door. “It’s your things from the crash, mostly just your clothes, since I don’t think much else survived.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Keith said. Lance stood and shook the doctor’s hand before the older gentleman showed himself out. Lance turned back to Keith, but a sparkle in the box caught his eye. He moved over to it, peering in. 

“Uh, Lance? Could you come back here please? I was in the middle of telling you what an idiot I was and begging you to forgive me. I’d come to you but I was just in a coma.”

“Don’t pull the coma card now mister,” Lance said, but it was missing his usual sass. His eyes were glued to the object in the box. It couldn’t be…

“What are you,” Keith started, but went silent as Lance pulled out a silver compass from the box, and flipped it open, revealing the black and white photo of Lance. 

“You kept this?” Lance asked. “I honestly didn’t even know if you had found it under your pillow. You never said anything.”

Keith looked down guiltily. “You probably noticed, but I was in the middle of being a huge douche back then, and there is absolutely no excuse for it. I can give you reasons, if you want, but there is nothing that can excuse the way I acted towards you.”

Lance had moved over to the bed and sat next to Keith’s hip, taking his hand. 

“We were both idiots. I should have tried harder to communicate with you that I wasn’t happy. You should have listened more when I did try. We both made mistakes, but the biggest mistake was me leaving.”

Keith shook his head. “No, you were right to leave. You deserve better.”

Lance paused, looking down at the compass that was now clasped between both their hands. “I came back, you know. A few days later.” Keith looked confused. “I heard you on the phone with Shiro, saying you had moved on from me and found someone better.”

It took Keith a minute to remember what Lance was talking about (he had just woken from a month long coma after all) but he did eventually get there. “No, Shiro was trying to make me realize what an idiot I was, telling me my ex was in town and wanted to get back together. I told him to tell my ex that I had found someone better, and when Shiro asked if I meant you, I said yes.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “So you mean I spent three fucking months agonizing over this when it was a misunderstanding?”

“Those seem to be our specialty, sadly,” Keith chuckled a little, rubbing Lance’s cheek where tears were still dribbling down his cheeks intermittently. 

Lance continued playing with the compass, squeezing it and Keith’s fingers tightly. “You kept this,” he whispered.

“It never left my pocket.” Keith whispered back.

They were silent for a moment, then “I still love you,” Lance murmured. The words were rushed and said with desperation, and hope. 

Keith let out a gasp, as tears filled his eyes. “Oh thank God. Thank God.”

It was unclear who moved first but they were kissing, finally kissing again after so long and it was like nothing had changed, accept everything had changed, and changed for the better. 

“I could feel you there the whole time Lance. The whole time you were gone, and the whole time I was unconscious, I could always feel you in my heart. You burrowed your way in there you stubborn man and now you’re stuck with me, so get used to it.”

Lance laughed, between kisses. “Gladly,” he whispered, “gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the chapters that I have already written, so the next ones might be a lil slower in getting posted. I had to work on this application, which was taking most of my time, but now I am more free so hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
